


Break Up?

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Ending LadyWifi, Angst, Banter, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: The question that was going through everyone's head is 'how can two people 'break up' when they weren't dating?'





	Break Up?

The question that was going through everyone's head is 'how can two people 'break up' when they weren't dating?' 

When Adrien and I came into school one morning arguing. We ended up giving back the other person's stuff. How did we get to that point is the other question?

The Day Before 

This was just an ordinary day, a couple saves. That was until Alya, my best friend was akumatized. That left me to saving the day with my flirty partner, Chat Noir. That was the hardest fight I will probably have to fight, with exception to Hawkmoth and maybe, Chat Noir, but hopefully never.

“I won’t tell anyone who you are! Cat’s Honour!” Chat said holding up the boy scout sign.

“No one most know our identities… not even us,” she said then closed the door, but not all the way.

‘This is the love of my life! I can’t let her slip away from me!’ Adrien thought to himself and flung the door open.

He saw a bluenette holding a small red kwami. He recognised the girl. The girl who sat behind him in class. Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“CHAT! CHAT NOIR?!? Why did you open the door?!?” Marinette screamed poking his chest.

“Mar… Marinette?’ Chat asked.

“I know you have rescued me once or twice, but how do you remember me?!?” Marinette asked enraged.

“Well I go to school with you,” He answered with a Chat Noir grin that he could only pull off, he held under her chin tilting her head up to look him in the eyes.

What could only be Plagg catching his drift or a strike of luck he detransformed. “My Lady.”

“I have to go Adrien!” She said walking out of the hotel.

“Marinette! Wait!” He said running out after her. When he caught up, which took a couple minutes, he grabbed her arm.

“Let go of me!” she hissed then shook his hand off.

“My Lady. I know you must hate me, but I want--” Adrien started saying.

“I don’t care what you say! I don’t want to hear it. Yes! I do hate you now!” She hissed and stormed off.

The Next Day

It was raining and I had ten minutes to be in class. As I was running out the door I grabbed a random umbrella. I had run into the only person I hadn't wanted to see

"You never let me finish talking yesterday," he said in a deep voice as he looked at me on the ground. The rain making my butt wet. 

"Well I don't want to hear it!" I said standing then walking into the building. 

"Marinette, we are going to have to work together sometime, I don't know the next akuma?!?" Adrien screamed at my back. 

"I can work by myself!" I said walking through the door into the locker room. 

"Why are you so angry?!?" He asked bursting through after me. Most of our classmates were still in the locker room. 

"You betrayed my trust!" I said spinning on my heel poking him in the chest with my index finger. 

"I didn't want to let you go! I couldn't wait any longer!" He said throwing his hands in the air in a fit of rage. 

"What's happening?" Chloe asked. 

"This is a chips and cheese conversation. As in Nacho business!" Adrien replied. 

"Give it back," I said pointing at his wrist. 

"What back?" He asked confused and then looked at his wrist. 

"My lucky charm. Give. It. Back!" I said. 

"Here take it! Now give me that back," he pointed to the umbrella I held. His umbrella. 

"Fine take it! I don't need it anyways!" I said giving back to him. "You used my notes! Give me them back!" 

"You used my pencil give it back!" He screamed. 

We then went out separate ways to grab the others persons stuff from our lockers. 

"GIRL WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!? I've never seen you that angry! What do you mean he betrayed your trust!?! How are you coherently talking to him!?!" Alya bombered me with questions.

"It's nothing I'm fine!" I snapped. 

"I'm waiting! Give me it back!" Adrien said tapping his foot. 

"Here take it!" I said then stomped off to class. 

In class Chloe was sulking about had Adrien had blown her off. 

"Chloe! You can have my and Alya's seat!" I said standing in front of her old desk. 

"Took you long enough to realize that you don't deserve to sit behind Adrikins!" Chloe said sitting down. 

"Alya over here!" I said patting the seat next her. Where Chloe used to sit. 

Adrien and Nino had just walked into class to see everything that had just happened. 

"Dude, can we switch?" He asked Nino. 

"Ya, but you owe me an explanation after class," Nino said sitting down in front of Chloe. 

"Sabrina move. We are switching!" Chloe said pushing the ginger (red head. I don't know. I've learned ginger.) out of the way

A week later the argument was still going on. Adrien nor Chat Noir talked to me as Marinette or Ladybug. Adrien had found some lie to tell Nino, but me I've stayed quiet. 

Adrien and I have made a silent agreement to do every other patrol. The first time we spoke to each other is because I tripped and knocked into him. 

"You know you forgot to give me something back," Adrien said in a deep voice. 

"You know what? You can have it back just tell me what it is," I said picking up my stuff. 

"My heart. Give it back. I don't know why I gave it to you," Adrien said. 

I froze halfway through the bend. 'He wasn't joking about… never mind I don't care' I thought to myself. 

"I don't care take it back! I used to like you like that! Guess what!?! Feelings change!" I said picking up the rest of my stuff and walked down the steps. 

After I had gotten home from school, I heard a scream. I turned on the Ladyblog and low and behold, and akuma terrorizing the Louve. 

I quickly transformed and jumped onto my balcony and across the city. 

"Give me your miraculous!" A person in grey said. "I'm Neutralizer!"

"Long time no see," Chat groaned. 

"I told you I could do it myself! So what are you doing here!?!" I asked ignoring the akuma. 

"I wanted too! But Plagg said I couldn't!" Chat said raising his voice. 

"I don't care what Plagg said! But go do your physics or Mandarin homework!" I scream matching his tone. 

"I'm still here!" The akuma said enraged. 

"This is an A and B conversation C your way out! (Srry wanted to do that)" I snapped at the akuma. 

"You know what? I don't even care what Felisha did to me!" The akuma said giving up. 

"Don't bother showing up next time!" I screamed. 

"You know what? I won't! Plagg! I can't work with this girl! I QUIT!" Chat said before running off. 

Three months later, still arguing. Chat every once and a while showed up to the akumas. Usually being asked a billion questions after, because I still had stayed silent about the situation. 

Every once and a while we would pass each other in the halls and patrol. 

Alya and Nino still trying to figure out what had happened. 

Once Ms. Bustier had partnered us together for a homework assignment, we didn't talk. We ended up doing it over Skype together, as in we Skyped and sat in silence. 

Chat Noir and I don't talk, we yell at each other when we end up do fighting together. 

That was all until I had received a letter from Master Fu. The letter said to be at Cafe Sugar and Spice. At seven on Tuesday before school. 

"Master Fu," I said adding in a bow. 

"Have a seat Miss Marinette. We are going to be joined by someone in a couple minutes," Master Fu said to me. 

My eyes widened, I can tell. I knew who he was talking about too. 

"I have to g--" I started but was cut off by a blonde mop with a smile. His smile disappeared when he saw me. 

My face was probably pale, and eyes wide. I felt like I wanted to run and hide under a table. 

"Marinette," he nodded. 

"Adrien," I nodded back. 

"Well we are on a first name basis. Great place to work up from!" Master Fu said getting up. "So now the point is for you get on an friendly level. Have fun!" He finished then ran out. 

"Wow, he's a fast runner for an hundred-eighty year old," I said with an nervous laugh. 

"Why do you hate me?" He asked. 

"I… don't have to answer that," I said. 

"Well you have around an hour and a half to figure that out," Adrien said. 

We sat in silence until tears started to roll down my rosy cheeks. 

"What's the matter?" He said looking at me. 

"I've just missed you, so much. Even your stupid cat puns. When you flirted, it made my heart flutter. I miss you by my side. Can I have your heart back? If you will except me?" I admitted. I didn't even know I felt that way till I had started to think about our adventures. 

"I miss you as well, Lady. My offer still stands," he said earning himself a questionable look from me. "You can pull my heart strings any day. 

"Of course kitty," I said rolling my eyes. 

"Could I pay for a milkshake?" Adrien looking at me with happiness exploding out of him. 

"Ya I would like that may I have a," I started but he finished my sentence. 

"A strawberry milkshake, of course," he finished walking away. 

A couple minutes a waitress walked over and said. "Here are your milkshakes, your food will be out soon."

"Adrien you didn't," I stated. 

"Yes I bought breakfast. I haven't eaten and you probably haven't either. Don't worry it's just waffles, I've heard they are really good here," He said. 

A couple minutes later the food arrived. 

"Thanks Adrien," I said. 

"I. Challenge. You. To. A. Eat. Off!" He said smirking. 

"Of course, Chaton. We both know I'm gonna win!" Marinette said smirking. 

"Whoever wins pays next time!" He said laughing. 

"Who said there will be a next time?" I say smirking. 

"Will there not be?" He asked looking disappointed. 

"Of course there will be!" I said. 

"Three… two… one… Go!" We said together then started our waffle. 

We ended having to run to school. Which I won cause he was stuffed from breakfast. 

"So I totally won-" I heard from Adrien. 

"Agreste! I swear if you are lying, because I totally won," I said walking up to him. 

"Girl what's happening?" Alya asked. 

"I already told him about the waffle challenge. Which I won. I was telling him that I won the race!" He said smirking. 

"What the heck happened!?!" Alya and Nino exclaimed. 

"I was wearing heels and I won!" I exclaimed. 

"The thing I don't get is how you could eat so much!" He said. 

"Agreste, I was busy! Not all of us have meals waiting for us! I didn't eat dinner!" I said smiling. This is what she missed. This banter. Her best friend. 

"Girl! What happened!" Alya asked. 

"Agreste, here was lying about me winning," Marinette said. 

"No, I'm talking about how from not looking him to basically flirty with him!" Alya said. 

"I was up and at Cafe Sugar and Spice. He walked in. We started talking. We worked our problems," I said. 

"Then I bought breakfast, we had a challenge. Then a race. That we tied. So here we are," Adrien shrugged. 

For the next to akumas Adrien didn't appear to keep the coincidences down. 

One was later on in that day. The second one was the day after. 

Late that third night, Chat Noir and I were seen sitting on the Eiffel Tower. I had my head on his shoulder. 

We were happy to be back together. Chat had brought me home that night, because I had fallen asleep. 

Nino and I had switched places after Adrien had begged Nino in private. 

Chloe was pissed, but who cares. She was happy that they were back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. Have a good day/night/week. Empty Threats should be coming out soon.


End file.
